


€rimson & €lover

by RaeWagner



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Consensual Underage Sex, Drama, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Eventual Romance, Family Drama, Gen, Multi, Other, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Triggers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWagner/pseuds/RaeWagner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Ɛmotionally Unstable'' They called him. ''Odd'', ''Ɗangerous'', ''ɱoody.'' and ''Obsessive.'' He wanted her.. and She was just what he needed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>✾✾✾✾✾✾✾<br/>TRIGGER WARNING.I own nothing but the plot and the original Characters. Please enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I tried to catch my breath. I wiped the sweat off of my forehead with the back of my head. Norman looked up at me. one leg crossed casually over the other and his arms draped on the chair. Like some kind of teen therapist. ''Go on..'' came his soft, low croon. ''Ive just been having weird dreams. '' I tried to explain. I squeezed the frog plush in my hand and bit my lip.''It's the same dream.''

''What dream?''

''A man comes into my room every night I can't see his face. I can only hear him saying. 'You're a good girl, So nice and sweet.' '' I fumbled over the words, and Now a blush had crept upon me. My face was so hot. Norman's mouth turned up at the corners a little and he spoke. ''Then he pins you down?... and  _Fucks_  You?'' I looked up into his face. His blue eyes glued to mine. ''How'd you know?'' I asked, surprised. ''How'd you know about my dream?'' He shrugs and takes one of my hands in his.

 

 

 

 

'' _What if it wasn't a dream at all_?''


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here our main Characters meet! you're introduced to Raven D. Flowers. A 16 year old mixed raced girl who meets Norman by chance.

I was afraid of a lot of things. The dark wasn’t one them, but I wasn’t exactly a fan of not being able to see right now. I fumbled around in darkness for a second until I came to a small bar. Bracing myself for awkward, I briskly walked up to one the the soberest looking men sitting outside. I knew my way around white pine bay, But not.. enough? So I needed to know the way to the nearest freeway. Their eyes ghosted over me like I was something to eat. My skin felt hot and prickly, I walked away hearing the familiar jeers and catcalls. Damn cherry chasers.

I remember stopping by the side of the road to mark my map. and that’s when it happened. two very rough hands shoving me to the ground and the putrid smell of budweiser filled my nose. I clawed, kicked, screamed and tried to reach for my pepper spray for an instant, I started to cry. Suddenly, the hog slumped on top of me. Unconscious. I rolled out from under the man at the same time he was being hauled off of me.

‘’Are you okay?’’ a voice asked from behind me. I was a little too shaky to answer. I closed my eyes and felt the earth around me. ‘’M-miss?’’

‘’Take what you want! I’m just trying to get to the freeway!’’ I screamed. I just didn’t want to be hurt. Soft, gentle hands coaxed me onto my feet. I’m surprised I let them. I turned around and all I could see from the lamplights was beautiful eyes. Or maybe that was an understatement. They were gorgeous. He was gorgeous. ‘’It’s Okay. I’m not going to hurt you. He flashed me a smile. It was so innocent.

‘’My name is Norman.Norman Bates’’ He said. I had a feeling I had seen him somewhere before.

After nearly an hour in the car of, ’I don’t bite, It’s really late.’ and ‘It’s not that far.’ I finally let Norman drag me back to the motel, his home. But what finally got me was. ‘’You must be hungry.’’ winner winner. I was. He was a bit odd, but he was so kind and warm. and towards strangers, too. that should have been the major red flag. So red and bright, it should have been blinding. ‘’Oh my goodness your arm!’’ Norman hissed, pulling me into the light of the front porch.

‘’Did that guy do it when he grabbed you?’’ I looked down at the gash and shook my head. ‘’No. it’s an old wound that must have reopened when I fell.’’ I jumped back out of the light when another light came on.

‘’It’s Nearly four in the morning Norman! ‘’ The voice screeched. ‘’and you were driving? driving Norman?!’’ The woman stormed out in her robe and stopped short. ‘’O-oh..’’ Her electric blue eyes surveyed me. ‘’Norman, Norman… what is this?’’ she asked stepping outside and adjusting the straps on her robes. ‘’I took one of my drives. She was attacked by some drunken pervert.’’ he stood his ground against her. She looked over me again. ‘’Well. You don’t look like a hooker.’’ She said pursing her lips. I laughed nervously. ‘’I- No. I’m not a hooker. I’m clean.’’ I tried to sound super convincing. But I probably sounded like a scared little girl.

‘’She’s going to come in, mother.’’ Norman said dragging me along. ‘’A-alright.’’ She said closing the door behind us.

‘’So what’s your name sweetie?’’ The woman asked. ‘’Raven.’’ I said turning to face her. She placed her hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow; she didn’t believe me.

‘’Raven.’’ I insisted. ‘’Raven flowers. I know, I sound like some hippie love child, I know.’’ She smiled, A damn beautiful smile. ‘’I’m Norma bates.’’ She said to me. She guided me over to the table and Norman boiled some water. ‘’Okay.’’ Norma said sitting beside me.

‘’What were you doing out so late. Are you a runaway.’’ I thought that part was obvious.

‘’Yes.’’

‘’Drinker?’’

‘’No.’’

Smoke pot.’’ I frowned.

‘’I used to.’’

‘’Do you trick?’’ I blushed,I didn’t. But still.

‘’No, I’m not a Ho.’’ Norma laughed. ‘’It’s Okay. you’re safe with us.’’ She said patting my head. ‘’Do you- mind if I check your bag?’’ I held my hands up. ‘’Oh, go for it.’’ I said calmly. ‘’Forgive me. Our home is like… cursed or something. we’re always attracting weirdos.’’ I smiled. Bates Motel was pretty infamous. two people had died here, and a whole bunch of other accidents had happened here, too. But I didn’t want to tell her that I knew that.’’ Ms.Bates picked up my pale pink duffle bag and placed it on the table, swiftly unzipping it. Pulling out my wallet, extra clothes, toiletries and a bottle of pepper spray.

‘’Okay, you’re right. you are pretty clean. we can put you into one of the rooms if you want.’’ I frowned. I didn’t want to impose on them. I really didn’t. But Norman spoke. ‘’Mother, we’re short on maids.’’ Norma scoffed. ‘’we don’t have any maids at all. Norman.’’ Norman set down a plate of steak fries and mashed potatoes and meaty gravy.

‘’She could work here.’’ Norma seemed to consider it. ‘’Depends, where were you trying to get?’’  I pursed my lips and looked up. ‘’I don’t know.’’ I answered. ‘’My mother and Grandmother live in California. Just. away.’’ Norman had his hands folded in front of him. There was No way that butterfly thrashed that drunken ogre. My eyes looked over his and rested on his perfect bow lips. He stared back, intensely. I bit my lip.

‘’We’ll get you into one of the rooms.’’ Norma said. ‘’Eat, Norman. A word?’’ I poked my food around in the mashed potatoes before eating some. A maid in the Bates motel? that would make for an interesting ‘what I did for summer.’’ Essay.

I jumped at the touch of a hand. ‘’Sorry, I noticed you don’t like to be touched.’’ Norman said.

  
‘’it’s not that. it’s just.. well.’’ I stopped talking, ‘’Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you. No worries. I felt my insides turn to ice. ‘’You must have been through a lot. Oh, you have no idea. He was so… smooth. I felt like a snake. A cobra being coaked out of my safe place by an even more venomous human. and I didn’t mind it. It was almost numbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Polyvore Collection for Raven and Norman. That can be found here ------> http://www.polyvore.com/bates_motel_fanfiction/collection?id=4438994


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven settles in a little bit.

I woke up with a start and automatically found the shower in the cozy hotel room. The warm water just felt so good against my skin. a few fading bruises are what I looked at. the coloration always fascinated me.

at least I knew where I was now. When I’d leave. I didn’t know that myself. I wrapped myself in my towel and continued to the room. I was completely in my element until I caught a glimpse of a leg. I reeled back with a loud shriek. ‘’I’m sorry, I’m sorry!’’ Norman yelled. ‘’I didn’t mean to startle you...’’ I blushed, wrapped my towel tighter and peaked at him. He smiled. Probably at my flushed face.

‘’My, My such a sweet thing.’’

‘’what?’’

Norman wiped his hands on his pants and stammered. ‘’You look really different without all that dark make-up.’’ I frowned and came out to grab some of my clothes. ‘’not that there’s anything wrong with dark make-up...I just, um. Come have breakfast?’’ He asked. ‘’You don’t have to start work until next week. If you’re going to stay here I’d just… Like to know you.’’  I pulled on my striped shorts and silver heart shirt.  ‘’Okay Norman. I’ll come to breakfast.’’ ‘’...’’ I frowned to myself. ‘’You don’t have to wait.’’

‘’Oh, I want to wait.’’ I smiled at him. I was used to being under surveillance, just not by kind kind eyes. ~

‘’Look who’s up, your face looks so renewed!’’ Norma Bates sat a plate of eggs and Bacon in front of me. ‘’So… why don’t you tell me what’s going on?’’ She said placing her chin on her fist. ‘’My son Guards pot fields Nothing you can say would surprise me.’’

‘’Mother.’’ Norman snapped at her. He put a hand over mine. ‘’My brother, Dylan.’’ I frowned. I knew that name. well duh. I knew a few Dylans. but one who guarded pot fields. It seemed familiar to me.

‘’The Pot Fields.’’ Norman didn’t move his hand. ‘’Alright.’’ I said shrugging. ‘’I’m running from my dad and my ex.’’ I admitted. I looked down at me and Norman’s hands and sighed heavily.

‘’Both, Why?’’ Norma asked. ‘My Ex, Rhett. _Also_ works in the Fields. I don’t think for the same people Dylan does. ‘’ I looked over at Norman. He was staring at her hands. ‘’It’s not about the money or anything. Rhett moved in after a while and they just.. they’re terrible. They never did anything but like... ‘’

 **  
**‘’Enough.’’ Norman finally cut in. ‘’You do not have to speak anymore.’’ Norma seemed to let it go. I was glad she did. I didn’t to go too into to detail. and I feared she’d make me. But she pat my arm. ‘’They can’t hurt you here. Right, Mother?’’ Norman said eyeing her. I slowly looked up at Norman, Forcing my eyes to meet his. ‘’You’re safe here.’’


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't know whether or not I liked being with Norman. He was sweet enough, Sure. But I couldn't quite ignore the stories I had heard about this place.

He was enough like a curious puppy. And now he was showing me his taxidermy. His puppies, owls, and small birds.

“Norman?” a male voice called and upon instinct I began to hide. Norman stood in a flurry and called back. “Dylan?” he got up and checked the surroundings and then motioned for me to stand.

He went first and I followed slowly behind. “Its, just my brother, Dylan. Dylan, I have a new friend.” I followed closely behind him into the foyer of the house to face a man with blonde hair and bewildering eyes. I knew for a fact that I had seen him before. I just couldn't remember where.

“Dylan, this is raven. She's going to be staying for a little while.” I bid Dylan a hello and cast my gaze to the ground. “Hey.” said Dylan back. I stayed quiet for the most part. I hated lounging around a place for so long, but I couldn't exactly go into town, either.

So I walked around the house for a bit. Aimlessly until I found myself on the couch.

“Norman.” I called softly. He was by my side in an instant. He stared at my with such huge eyes. “What is it? Are you alright?” so attentive.

“I just don't want to loaf around here all day.” I said honestly. I watched his expression change to a more peaceful one. 

“Follow me around the grounds, I all the manager.” he said proudly. As If didn't forsee that. And for a while, that's all I did. Follow him around.

“When did we inherit a goth?” a voice asked.over and over Norman tried to get me to tell me,what's wrong until little miss sunshine walked in, so I was a little grateful for her arrival. She walked in carrying an oxygen tank with her, studying me for a while.

“Hey.” I muttered.

To which she responded. “I have CF.” 

“What?” that wasn't the response I had been prepared for. But she went on.

“Cf, I have-”  
“I know what cystic fibrosis is.” I interrupted. Norman sighed,  
“This is Raven.” Norman said to her. I didn't mean to sound rude to her, but I could smell pushyness.

“I'm Emma. I think I've seen you at school before. Wearing a bit more pink.” I laughed. Yeah, she was probably right.

“Raven is going to be working here soon as a maid,” I was glad Norman didn't let on about my situation.

Working, as a maid. I could do that. There were barely any people here, so what would I have to clean? I knew eventually that I would have to go,back ‘home' and try to start over.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Bates's Motel Fanfiction! Of course I am NOT just familiar with the 2013+ version. I grew up with the original Psycho and the books. Thank you.


End file.
